A Night to Remember
by jclw95
Summary: The Jeffersonian organizes a dance and the employees have to go. Booth is invited too, he goes because… Well, he wouldn't miss an opportunity to be with his Bones right? B&B.


**Hey guys! This is my third one-shot, I re-edited it because of the paragraphs, hope you enjoy it. I had the idea after watching Bones and listening to songs that reminded me of them. It's just some B&B fluff :)**

Summary:

The Jeffersonian organizes a dance and the employees have to go. Booth is invited too, he goes because… Well, he wouldn't miss an opportunity to be with his Bones right? B&B (Remembering the old times).

Disclaimer:

I don't own Bones or its characters, they're property of Fox! I don't own the song either.

A Night To Remember

Special Agent Seeley Booth was at the dance, on a table with the squint squad, Cam, Zack and Hodgins , two were missing, his favorite, _his_ Bones, and Angela. Bones went to Angela's so they could get ready together, a girly thing. He kept looking at the door, waiting. Why were they late? He kept on waiting for what seemed to him like a long time, starting to worry about them.

"Weren't them supposed to be here already?", he asked Hodgins.

"Relax Booth", he said noticing Booth's worried expression, "I'm sure they are on their way, you know Angela, she's probably testing makeup on Dr. Brennan, you know, girl stuff".

But it didn't seem to calm Booth down completely.

But then, some minutes later he looked at the door and saw _her_. She looked _amazing_, he never saw her that beautiful before, he couldn't stop staring. Angela had done a good job with the makeup, she wore a red long dress and her hair looked just perfect. He almost didn't recognize her. Hodgins looked amazed looking at Angela, who looked pretty too, but after thinking about it he realized he only had eyes for Bones.

Both Angela and Brennan made their way to the squint table. They greeted everyone at the table, and while getting to their seats Booth and Brennan's gaze locked. They kept staring at each other until Hodgins cleared his throat. They both blushed, Angela giggled and sat down on a chair next to Hodgins , Brennan took a next to Booth.

"Hey Bones, you look… _Wow_", said Booth.

"Hum, well, thanks, I think Ange did a great work with the makeup, and the dress is hers", said Brennan.

The people on the table started talking, mostly about solved cases and "squinty things". While the others talked Angela poked Brennan and whispered in her ear

"We need to talk, ladies' room, now", whispered Angela.

Brennan got up and they made their way to the ladies' room. When they arrived Angela looked excited.

"Why are we here Ange?", asked Brennan.

"It's about you and Booth", Angela said.

"Again Ange? I already said, we're just partners, maybe good friends, nothing more", Brennan said rolling her eyes, she always said it, even knowing it was a big fat lie.

"Well Sweetie, he really liked the way you looked, and that time we went to sit and you two kept starring at each other… It was definitely eye sex", Angela said smiling.

"It was not!", Brennan said, her eyes wide open, but deep inside thinking she could spend hours staring into those warm chocolate eyes...

"Well Sweetie, if it wasn't eye sex, I can grow wings and fly!", said Angela.

"Alright, I don't understand why you think I'm in love with him! And it wasn't eye sex!", Brennan said, starting to get irritated, "Well, if you don't mind, I'm going back to the table".

"You two have to dance tonight! Then you'll see what I'm talking about!", Angela said watching Brennan leaving and rolling her eyes.

Brennan got back to her seat next to Booth.

"Hey, good time at the bathroom?", asked Booth chuckling.

"Haha, really funny Booth", Brennan said with sarcasm.

They kept seated watching the dance floor as it filled with swaying couples. The first couple to leave the table to dance was Angela and Hodgins. Booth and Brennan watched them slow dancing, Hodgins didn't seem to know how to dance, but at least he was trying. They smiled at the dancing couple and their gaze locked again, they kept staring at each other until Brennan looked at the dance floor again and saw Cam dancing with a stranger and Zack making his way to the bathroom. Booth looked at her, her eyes shining with the lights on the dance floor, and he knew he had to ask her to dance.

"Bones, would you like to dance with me?", he asked, his eyes hopeful.

"Of course", she answered with a smile, 'Why not? We're in a dance after all', she thought.

They got up and made their way to the dance floor. He putted his arms around her waist as she putted hers around his neck and they began swaying to the music, their bodies inches from touching. Brennan felt the heat of his touch and wondered if he was feeling hot too. Little did she know that he was really enjoying the heat of her smooth touch. Each minute she spent dancing with him Brennan felt, maybe for the first time of her life, _protected_, that nothing could touch her when she was with Booth, her bad memories were forgotten, and her fear of being left alone was almost vanishing. She knew he wasn't leaving her side until she asked him to, she knew he would be there, but yet she couldn't let herself forget what happened when she trusted her brother and her parents. Their closeness made Brennan feel hotter, and hotter, until she couldn't take it anymore, if it wasn't love what she felt for Booth, what was it? She knew what was coming, one way or another she knew they would kiss, and it made her nervous. Really nervous, which made her palms sweat, her heart beat faster and kind of made her sick. She couldn't stand it for too long, she needed air, she needed a place to think clearly, his presence was making her foolish.

"Booth, I… I need some air, excuse me", she said fighting against her will to take off her arms from around his neck.

"Bones, are you alright?", Booth asked with a worried expression.

"I'm okay, I just need some air, I'll be back soon", she said.

Booth looked at her and thought she looked sick. He saw her make her way to the front door, almost running, well, as fast as she could walk with stilettos.

Brennan went to the stairs in the front door and sat, breathing the fresh air, the feeling of sickness slowly fading, feeling the breeze against her face, now she could think clearly. What she felt for him was so irrational, and yet so _true_. She never felt like this when dancing with anyone, but with Booth it was different, it felt _right_, and she felt she was loved back, but couldn't take the risk. She putted her face against her palms, and didn't see Booth right behind her.

"Why is it so hard? Why am I feeling like this?", she thought, not noticing she was saying it out loud.

Noticing she needed to be alone and yet surprised to see Brennan exposing her feelings. He went back to the dance and passed by Angela.

"Where's Bren?", asked Angela.

"Outside, we were dancing, then she looked kind of sick and said she needed some air", said Booth.

Angela went outside and sat by Brennan.

"Sweetie, are you alright? Booth's worried about you", Angela said.

Brennan lifted her face and looked at her friend.

"I'm okay, just… Feeling weird", said Brennan.

"Oh I get it Sweetie, you two were dancing, you felt nervous, his touch was warm…", Angela said.

"Whoa, how did you know?", Brennan said looking surprised.

"'Cause you're in love Sweetie, that's how it feels, believe me, I have experience when it comes to the living", Angela said.

"I-I don't know Ange, I don't know what to do!", Brennan said.

"Sweetie, you have to give you two a chance, it's obvious you two are in love with each other, you two are perfect for each other!", Angela said.

"I don't know Ange, I don't know if I'll get through if he goes away", Brennan said becoming tearful.

"Sweetie, you know Booth won't leave you, you have to get through what happened with your parents, Booth's not like them, he'll always be there for you, he'll always be your knight in standard FBI armor", Angela said.

"But what guarantee do I have?", asked Brennan.

"We have to take risks in life sweetie, and believe in people, believe in me, believe in Booth!", said Angela.

Brennan started thinking about that conversation, if it felt right to be with him, it meant it was worth taking a chance, didn't it?

"Go back there Sweetie, think about what I said to you", said Angela getting up and making her way to the door.

Brennan got up and went back to the dance. A few seconds after she passed through the door Booth was beside her.

"You sure you're alright Bones?", asked Booth with the same worried expression. She wasn't that pale anymore, but her eyes were bloodshot.

"Yeah, I am much better now", said Brennan.

"Well then, shall we continue from where we left off?", Booth asked her taking her hand in his. Her hand was cold, but felt warm against his skin somehow.

"Hum, I guess we should", Brennan answered, and they got back to the dance floor.

The song "Crazier", by Taylor Swift was playing. They were closer than the last time they danced, now their bodies touched in some areas and she laid her chin on his strong shoulder. As she listened to the song she realized that it kind of explained the way she felt when she was with Booth

_I never gone with the wind  
Just let it flow  
let it take me where it wants to go  
Till you open the door there's so much more  
I've never seen it before  
I was trying to fly but I couldn't find wings  
You came along and you changed everything_

_You lift my feet off the ground  
you spin me around  
you make me crazier, crazier  
Feels like I'm falling and I,  
I'm lost in your eyes  
you make me crazier, crazier, crazier_

_I watched from a distance as you  
made life your own  
Every sky was your own kind of blue  
And I wanted to know how that would feel  
And you made it so real_

_You showed me something that I couldn't see  
You opened my eyes and you made me believe_

_You lift my feet off the ground  
You spin me around  
you make me crazier, crazier  
Feels like I'm falling and I,  
I'm lost in your eyes  
you make me crazier, crazier, crazier_

_Baby you showed me what living is for  
I don't want to hide anymore_

_You lift my feet off the ground  
You spin me around  
You make me crazier, crazier  
Feels like I'm falling  
And I, I'm lost in your eyes  
You make me crazier, crazier, crazier, crazier, crazier_

The music ended, other started and they kept swaying.

"Bones?", Booth whispered in her ear.

She lifted her head from his shoulders, and looked in his eyes, "Hmmmm?", she said.

Booth couldn't find words to say what he wanted to. They kept staring in each other's eyes and no one said a word, they didn't realize that they were leaning closer every second. And when their faces were finally inches apart, Booth tilted his head to the side and their lips met. They shared a passionate kiss and Brennan could swear her knees would melt, which was physically impossible, she knew. Angela looked at the two while dancing with Hodgins and chuckled, happy for her friends, it was surely going to be a night to remember. When they pulled away to breath there was a huge smile in their faces, both were gasping. Then for Booth's surprise Brennan kissed him back, hungrily. They kept kissing until Booth pulled away.

"Bones… You sure you want this? 'Cause when I don't want misunderstandings here…", Booth began saying but was interrupted by her lips on his.

They pulled away "Yes Booth, I want this", Brennan said.

He gave a huge smile "Well, that's great, 'cause I'm not letting you go".

She smiled at him, wondering if he knew it was exactly what she wanted, to be with Booth, _forever_ (well, at least as long as she was alive).


End file.
